


Chris-es Crisis

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Chris and Chris decide to take their friendship with you to the next level.





	Chris-es Crisis

With one earbud in, you were sitting Indian-style on the couch, putting the final touches on just one of Scarlett’s many black leather Black Widow fighting suits, your head bobbing to the infectious beat of your favorite song. There were only a handful of costumes left, taking up residence on the table between the couch and the wall. All you had to do was swing your arm around and grab the next suit. But first, you had to finish tying off the last knot…

“Should’a seen your face, Pratt,” Chris laughed, hand cupping his left pectoral, as the pair of them walked into your trailer unannounced. 

The other Chris shut the door behind him before playfully shoving his best friend in the shoulder. “Zip it, Evans,” he demanded, his nose and cheeks a dusty pink of embarrassment. You couldn’t help but smile at the pure joy on the first Chris’ face, how his head was tossed back, and if the counter hadn’t been there when he turned around, he probably would have fallen over.

“What happened?” you asked curiously, noticing the right leg of Pratt’s costume was ripped open wider than it had been a handful of hours ago.

“Tell Y/N what you did,” Evans pushed, laughter eating at the edge of his words.

Pratt stood so that you could see the damage done to the inseam of his pants. “It was a complicated stunt,” was his only explanation.

Evans was laughing so hard that he started to snort. “Man, you went  _flying_ , legs all over the place,” he continued to tease.

“Just wanted to give it my all,” Pratt snarked, smirking at his friend, not noticing that you had stood from your spot, pulled out the earbud, and were in the process of dropping to your knees in front of him.

You hissed as you grabbed the ragged edges of the fabric. “You fucked it up good, Pratt.”

“Didn’t mean to,” he breathed, fully focused on you and the way your fingers and nails whispered against his skin. He drew in a shuddering breath as you shifted closer, tipping your head just so.

You were biting your bottom lip when you looked up at him. “These pants are gonna hafta come off,” you sighed, your belly twisting and flipping in excited anticipation as his pupils blew wide.

Pratt swallowed heavily and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I like the sound of that.” You hadn’t even really touched him and his voice was wrecked.

“Me, too,” you moaned. Standing on your toes, you grabbed his chin and kissed him, pulling his bottom lip between yours so you could nip at it.

Evans cleared his throat when Pratt’s hands went to your back and ass, tugging you close, pressing your breasts to his chest. “You two, uh… you need a minute or something?”

Shit! You had gotten so lost in the smell and taste of Pratt, that you forgot all about Evans for a moment. On more than one occasion, you had slept one of the Chris’. Neither of them knew about the other, because there was no need to. You and Pratt were friends with benefits, just like you and Evans. Nothing serious about your relationship… relationships. It was just sex. Never anything more, because that only made things complicated.

Pratt wiped his bottom lip with his thumb before murmuring, “That’d be great, man. Thanks.”

You didn’t have to see Evans to know that his hands were balled into fists and he was now standing with his chest puffed out like a goddamn overprotective boyfriend. He was just about to say something threatening to Pratt when you turned to face him.

“I uh… I haven’t been completely honest with you,” you said shakily.

“I’ll fuckin’ say,” Evans snapped, dark eyes flicking between you and Pratt.

Pratt’s eyes flashed angrily and he pointed at his friend. “Fuckin’ watch how you talk to her.”

“Whoa, whoa, guys,” you yelled, jumping between the two men, a hand on their rapidly rising and falling chests. “I’m fuckin’ you both, alright?”

Two sets of eyes opened wide as the weight of your words hit them both square in the chest. “That’s news to me,” Evans said, voice thick with something that sounded an awful lot like jealousy.

Pratt stepped back from your hand and looked at your curiously. “For how long?”

With a sigh, your hands fell to your sides and you ran a hand over your face. “Look, it was crystal clear from the get that this,” you motioned to each man and looked them in the eyes before continuing, “wasn’t anything serious. Fuck buddies, right Evans?”

The man in question huffed in laughter, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. “Yeah, totally,” he lied. You only knew he was lying because of a nervous tic he had; it wasn’t noticeable to a lot of people, but it was in the way his head cocked just so.

You looked at Pratt and grabbed his hand, brushing your thumb over his knuckles. “Does this bother you?” you asked both of the men.

“Fuck no,” Evans ground out, pulling you to his chest and smashing his mouth to yours, his hands just like Pratt’s had been, only he was rougher, digging into your skin almost painfully. You groaned hungrily, which gave Chris the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue was searching your mouth, tangling with your tongue, and pulling it deep into his mouth. All of your senses were lost to Evans, your body arching into him, aching to feel every inch of him against you, inside you.

He pulled away for a moment, forcing you to remember there was another Chris in the room. Grabbing Pratt’s elbow, he ground out, “No, man. You can stay,” he assured his friend. “But I fuck her first.”

“Yeah, man,” he murmured, arousal thick on his tongue.

A different thrill shot through you, tingling from your scalp, all the way down to your toes. You turned in Evans’ arm and grabbed a handful of dark brown hair. Pratt moaned in response to the tug on his hair, sneering in arousal at the sting of pain. But only for a moment. You pulled him down and kissed him almost as forcefully as Evans had kissed you. Pratt growled into your mouth and stepped closer, moving to pull you into him, much as Evans had, but again, it was only for a moment.

Evans’ hand was on your neck and shoulder, pulling you away from Pratt. “You’ll get your turn,” he promised harshly, a dark, predatory gleam in his eyes. “But first… “ there were no more words, just Evans smirking wickedly and literally ripping your clothes off, sending shreds of them to the floor.

You tried to remove the clothes he was wearing, but your fingers were shaking too badly. Never had you been more turned on, your entire body was thrumming with excitement and anxiety. It was an intoxicating mix when adrenaline was added.

Evans pulled off his shirt in that annoying way only men can do by reaching over their shoulders and tugging it over his head in one swift motion. Jesus Christ, he was built like a fucking god, and his shoulder to waist ratio absolutely pissed you the fuck off. It wasn’t natural. Even as you touched him, you second-guessed yourself, wondering if this was a dream and not reality. He didn’t give you time to dwell on it.

Before you could blink, you were sitting on his lap, his very thick, hard, and naked lap. You were grinding onto him in a way that you might later think was embarrassing, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was what you were grinding on; his hand. There were two long fingers buried in your pussy, pushing and pulling, twisting and curling, and his beard was burning into your neck, rubbing your skin raw as he sucked purple marks onto your skin, but you wanted more. You wound your fingers in his hair as you fucked yourself on his hand without abandon.

The orgasm hit you like a freight train; suddenly, painfully. It stole your breath and arched your back to the point you were sure you’d snap something, but all you could focus on was the white-hot euphoria that soared through you. Rather than ebb, slowly fade away, the borderline pain of it intensified when Chris withdrew his hand, coated his condom-covered cock with your slick, and pulled you down, driving himself home. It was delicious and intense, the drug-like high associated with Chris’ cock as it stretched you.

Evans groaned low in his throat, adding gruffness to the drawn out curse, “Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” He was snarling as he pounded into you, watched with dark, hungry eyes as your breasts bounced up and down.

You gripped his shoulders and used them for leverage, pounding down onto him, driving his cock deeper, grinding his pelvis into yours, making you hiss, your head thrown back and your nails digging into his skin.

That’s when you heard the other Chris. With unfocused eyes, you watched as he shucked the dark shirt, pushed the torn pants and boxer briefs down, exposing every inch of himself, the hard lines of the muscles rippling under his skin as he reached down and grabbed his weeping cock. He was grunting and groaning, making all those delicious sounds that made your legs quake and your pussy tighten.

Evans grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him as the two of you came together, his mouth falling open and his hips stuttering, jerking erratically beneath you. Your name fell from his lips in a raspy shout, his blunt nails dug into your ass and shoulders, his toes curled on the floor. All of his actions and the pulsing of his cock only threw gas on the fire. Your entire body was shaking uncontrollably, painfully, blissfully as you continued to explode like a thousand fireworks on the 4th of July.

Your body went limp and you struggled to breathe properly, your breasts sliding through the sweat and hair on Chris’ chest. His hands… no, not his hands were on your back, sweeping over your shoulder blades, and squeezing your shoulders.

“Come on, darlin’,” Pratt murmured thickly as he pulled you from his friend’s lap. You melted into him, humming in extreme satisfaction, cheek pressed to his chest, arms around his waist, your body tingling in anticipation despite the fact that you could crawl into bed and fall asleep.

He hooked his finger under your chin, moving your head gently back until your eyes locked with his lust-blown ones. The end of his nose brushed over yours as he asked, “You sure you want to do this?”

Chris was always about making sure you were 100% comfortable with a situation before continuing. It could have been something as simple as going to see a movie or as complicated as a tricky sexual position. If there was a glimmer of a shred of doubt, nothing would happen. But fucking two guys, one right after the other, while they each watched, was new territory for the three of you. Territory you wouldn’t hesitate to go into again.

“Fuck me, Chris,” you pleaded, pushing to your toes so you could nip at his whisker-kissed chin. “I don’t care how or where, just fuck me.” Both of the men growled at your command, but the one whom you were pressed against growled the loudest. He kissed you fiercely, possessively, your mewls driving goosebumps down his spine.

You were pulled across the trailer as Pratt walked backwards toward the loveseat, bewilderment crossing your features once his lips were gone. His bottom lip quirked in a way that made your already lax knees even weaker, and then his hands were on your hips. He spun you around and bent you over the arm of the loveseat. You exhaled harshly as your cheek met the soft cushion.

There was a moment where all you could hear was the roar of your heart in your ears, but that quickly gave way to how Pratt was hissing as he rolled on a condom. A fresh wave of adrenaline and arousal coursed through you as the man you just fucked opened his eyes and licked his lips. Despite having just cum, his cock started to swell at the sight of your flushed and sweat-dampened skin, the way you were laid out for another man.

With a large hand on the small of your back and the other wrapped around his cock, Pratt pushed into you slowly, your previous orgasms granting him easy access. Your eyes rolled back and you gripped the edge of the cushion as you stretched around him; he was a little thicker than Evans, the end of his cock curving as if it were made just to make you cum.

“Holy shit,” he murmured tremulously, fingers digging red marks into your hips and ass. He hadn’t even started moving and his balls were already drawing up.

You stood on your toes and pushed your hips back until he was buried to the root, the short hairs tickling your ass and pussy. “Come on, baby,” you purred, looking over your shoulder at the wrecked man behind you.

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Pratt rocked his hips back and forth, driving your pelvis into the couch harder and harder with each tightly controlled thrust. The heavy drag of his cock made you gasp and moan, made your pussy clench as it tried to hold onto him, to pull his cock deeper; which in turn, made Pratt pound into you harder. He fucked you intensely, vigorously, any air you had pulled in was forced from your lungs with a groan. Black and white spots danced in your vision, your muscles jumped and twitched, and your heart beat wildly as you came, shouting his name when he slapped your ass.

Pratt wasn’t too far behind, thrusting erratically and growling as his cock swelled and pulsed, shaking fingers were digging deep into your soft skin to the point that you knew you’d be bruised. But if there was one reason you loved sporting a bruise, it was the result of a good fuck.

After Pratt kissed the back of your neck and shoulders, he pulled out to dispose of the condom, and you stayed draped over the arm of the loveseat, panting heavily and listening to the pounding of your heart as it slowed to a steady beat. You didn’t open your eyes until someone’s hand was on your face and threading through your damp hair.

“Come on, doll,” Evans murmured. “Let’s get you into bed.”

A sly smile tugged at your mouth when you saw that his cock was painfully hard. “To sleep or fuck?”

His chuckle was deep and dark. “Whatever your heart desires.”

You pushed up, taking your time so your head didn’t spin as you stood. “I’ll meet you two back there,” you assured him, kissing him firmly. “I just need some water.”

Evans shot you a wink before sauntering down the hall to tell his friend that things were just getting started, that you’d be back in a few minutes. Pratt chuckled low in his throat, a sound that made your stomach flip lazily.

Standing in front of the sink, you filled a glass with cold water and quickly emptied it. You were on the third glass when the door to your trailer opened. Whoever it was, snuck in quickly, because it was only a second later that the door was quietly closed.

“Hey there, little lady,” murmured Chris, taking in the sight of your flushed skin as you turned around. “You just made my day infinitely better.”

The dark glint in his eyes pushed away any thought of the other two men that you had just fucked, the very ones that were waiting in your bedroom. You giggled as he lifted you from the floor and placed you on the counter, the cool tile on your ass pulling a hiss from you. His mouth was on yours before you could say anything, his tongue tangling with yours, showing you just how much he wanted… needed to be in charge right then.

Your shaking hands were down the front of his jeans when someone cleared their throat. “The fuck is this?” demanded Evans and Pratt simultaneously.

The two of you were breathing raggedly, you from arousal and Hemsworth from shock. “Oh… h- hi guys,” he muttered. “Am I interrupting?”

The other two men answered, “hell yes.”

Your answer was 180 degrees different. “Hell no,” you purred, wrapping your hand around his generous length and squeezing. “We were just getting started.”


End file.
